Weighing A Scale
Weighing A Scale is the first episode of Survivor: Caroline Islands Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenges: Lock Step The tribes race against each other through a series of obstacles, while attached together by a rope. In this challenge, a tribe is only as fast as its slowest member. The first tribe to successfully complete the course with all of its members across the finish line wins. Reward: Flint Winner: Chuuk Story Day 1 The camera begins to have a brief overrun of Kokor Island, after a brief shoot is done, it focuses on two boats below with eight people on each boat paddling. The people on one boat are wearing orange buffs and the people on other boats are wearing blue buffs. Camera focuses on Jeff Probst standing on the island, with an orange mat and a blue mat in front of him. The camera once again displays all sixteen contestants again. The camera focuses on the contestants for the third time The two boats slowly approach the island and eventually both boats arrive onshore. The sixteen castaways get out of the boat and start to observe the environment, Jeff Probst walks up to them. Jeff Probst: Contestants, welcome to Survivor: Caroline Islands, this island will be your home in the next 39 days for the longest, you will be competing in two tribes, already separated, Kosrae and Chuuk. Be familiar to your tribe mates, they will be living with you, does everyone understand? Castaways: Yes! Jeff Probst: Men on the back with brown hair and stripy clothes. Patrick: Patrick. Jeff Probst: Patrick, how do you feel about your tribe? Patrick: Well, it looks good, we have a couple young people here, we Will sure win. Jeff Probst: Woman with blond hair and glasses with the long dress. Tanya: Tanya. Jeff Probst Tanya, comparing your tribe have older members, do you think that will be a factor? Tanya: Well, I don't think so, just because people are older in age does not mean they will be weak, who knows? Jeff Probst: Now here is a map to where your camp should be built at, now you can head off to your own camps. (Throws map to two tribes.) Before you head to camp, I would like to say there is a hidden immunity idol in both tribes this season, once it is played, it is discarded. You can use it to negate votes. You may go now. Castaways leave for their camps, cameras record them walking to their representative camps with Chuuk tribe arriving first. Rachel: Home Sweet home! Bosco: Yup, let’s get started in building the shelter then. Jordan: I will go and collect some wood, anyone with me? Tanya: Me please. Jordan and Tanya leave while the rest of the tribe collected small sticks Thomas : I guess I will try and start a fire Bosco : No, let me do that, I am familiar with this stuff Thomas: (doubting) Like how? I have stayed in the wild for a lot of times and I started a fire without any equipment. Bosco: (talking a bit louder) Speaking to that, I have more experience than you kid Rachel: (Breaking the conversation) Guys, guys, guys, shush! We don't want to get into an argument, and it is pointless to start a fire when we don't have a shelter, the rain will just snuff it back out Thomas: Fine, (glances at Bosco) we will just see who can start the fire later The camera then shifts to Jordan and Tanya collecting large pieces of wood and bamboo at the forest. Tanya: Hey, dude, I wanna talk with you Jordan: (knowing what comes next) About what? Tanya: What do you think that me and you look after each other and form an alliance, you look trustworthy. Jordan: Ok, sure! Who shall we try to drag in here? Tanya: I don't know, I say we need more time to learn about them Jordan: Yup, I guess that is enough bamboo, let’s go back. The camera fades and switches to Kosrae who just arrived Sally: Finally we arrived! Jane: Can't believe that someone (glancing at Larry) had seasick and didn't recover all the way. Larry: My bad, I really hate boat rides. Zack: I am driving a 'car' and heading to woods and bamboo, anyone wanna hop on to this 'car'? Danielle:( Laughs), I will go with you James: Me too The three of them leaves, back at camp, everyone is collecting sticks and leaves, except for Larry, who is still lying down. Jane:( Yells at Larry) Get up and work! We can't have someone sitting around doing nothing Larry: (Groans) I am still recovering, I need an hour and I will be back after that Jane: You better will! Sally: Just let him have some rest, get up when you are ready Larry: Sure! The camera moves into the woods with Danielle, James and Zack carrying the heavy woods. Zack: (Seeing they are almost back out of the camp) One last thing, who wants to ride the final 3 'car' with me? Jack: Wow, you are asking in that way? I am with you though. Danielle: Me too, you guys are fun. Then the Kosrae tribe completed in making the base and walls of shelters. Larry: (Getting up) I am better now, what can I help? Patrick: Help us lift the camp and place it on there. Larry: (Pointing a few feets upper) shouldn’t it there be better? It is further offshore Michelle: No, here is fine, plus it is a slope over there. Larry: Fine. The tribe quickly places the base and tied everything. Jane: Yes! We are done! Larry: I will tidy it up James: I will start the fire After, the rest of the tribe tried to start fire but only a few sparks are made Danielle: Well, we need to deal the night with no fire, water The camera switches to Chuuk, who is already done with the shelter and is also starting the fire Bosco: Come on! (Rubs stone hard) Come on! A spark appeared but nothing happened. Thomas: Idiot, let me do it! (Pushes Bosco away) After a few minutes, Thomas used rocks and Tanya’s glasses help, he made fir.e Emma: (Hugs Thomas) Nice job, we all have fire! Bosco: (Having defeat on his face) Wow, good job kid. Right at that time, Greg and Andrea returns with water. Greg: We have fire? Time to boil it up. Then it shows the tribe boils water and cook rice and the sky are getting darker. The camera shifts to Kosrae camp. James: Well, this is our first night here, shall we talk about ourselves? Zack: What a great idea, we can learn about each other. The tribe began to talk about stories and it switched to Sally talking about her three children. Sally: It is so hard leaving my children you know, I stay at home and take care of them every day and now I am no longer with them. Jane: Then who is taking care of them now? Sally: My husband, I think he will hire someone, I am going to win it for my kids Jane: Good luck While everyone talked, Larry just made a brief introduction about his family but didn't talk any further Jane: (To Larry) Come on, tell us about your family Larry: I don't want to, I don't want to talk about it, (shouts) now leave me alone! And after a few more chats, everyone went to sleep and the camera on them fades Day 2 At Chuuk tribe, it is seen that Tanya, Greg and Jordan are together in the sea. Greg: Camp life is really tough, these hard old days. Tanya: Didn't you live through this before? Greg: No. Tanya and Jordan exchanges eyesight Jordan: Then did anyone ask you for an alliance so far? Greg: Nope, I didn't and I would love to join one, I really would, but people think I am weak so I don't think they ever will. Tanya: We want to ask you this, do you want to be an alliance with us? Greg: Who? Me? Jordan: Yes, we would like to recruit you. Greg: Hell, yeah! Of course I would. Jordan: Three people is not enough, we should add more. Tanya: Shall we add Emma and Thomas? For some reason, I don't trust Bosco. Greg: Anyone is fine, (laughs) don't invite both Bosco and Thomas, or they are going to kill each other! Everyone laughs. Then, the camera flashes in the woods where Emma is there. Emma: Gosh, where is that stupid thing! Emma looks in some trees but no luck, and then she heads back to camp. The camera switches to Kosrae tribe where Sally and Jane are filling people's water canteen. Jane: I can't believe that yesterday, Larry used an excuse of seasick just so he can skip the work and he seems to don't want to be part of us. Sally: What made you so sure that he is pretending to be seasick? And why do you say he doesn't want to be a part? Jane: Come on, as soon as he get on shore, we had a three-hour walk here and he still didn't recover? And he just lay down in most of the camp building session and he is like 'Me Sea Sick', more than 'See Mr Trick'. Also, he went fishing early today with Patrick and an idiot knows that you won't catch anything. As for your second question, last night he just yelled at me for asking his family, so I don't think he will match us. Sally: Well, well, well, you are too straight-forward, although I agree he is more productive when he just stays than going to fish. Jane: You agree? Let’s get him out if he screws the challenge. Sally: Am I sensing an alliance? Jane: Well, no, but now, yes. You are the nicest person in tribe. SO actually, I want to go through this game will you. Sally: Well, I will accept that, we are secret partners! Jane: Yay! The camera shifts to the camp where Jane and Sally returned to camp and with Larry and Patrick returning to camp with nothing. Patrick: Well, we caught nothing, no fish at all. James: Then stop wasting your time catching fish and work around camp instead Larry: Who the hell says that catching fish is a waste of time? James: It is a waste of time if you catch nothing Larry: (Talking louder) Yeah, yeah, I tried to contribute and this is what I get, right, now I will (use fingers) 'work'. Larry storms off and starts to work. Zack: (Whispers) what a temper, jesh The camera then shifts into the woods where Michelle is there. Just like Emma, Michelle had a look between tree branches and some rocks but no avail, at this time Danielle walks in Danielle: (Curiously) What are you doing? Michelle: (Acting begins) Not..nothing, I am just having a walk in the woods Danielle: (Knew the reason and hops on acting) Then are you done walking? We are having a party in the sea Michelle: Really? I would love to. Danielle: You are looking for the idol, aren't you? Tell me the truth. Michelle: Well, you can say I am, and I don't really want anyone to know Danielle: (laughs) If you want to be a robber, be more sneaky. Michelle: (Also laughs) Haha, yes I will, I am going to rob your entire house The camera shows them back to back leave and then it slowly fades off, after it shifts to Chuuk tribe and Thomas is cooking rice. Bosco: (Shouting to Thomas) Done with rice? Thomas: You say, here Bosco: (Tastes rice) It is wet and soggy, you call that rice? Thomas: We are out here in the wild, what do you expect? You should be happy that you can eat. Rachel: Thomas is right, calm down Bosco. Bosco: (Speaking loudly) When did I not calm down? Rachel: You are not calming down at this instant. Bosco: Yeah, right (finishes his rice) I am going for a walk. The camera shifts to the sea where Bosco and Andrea is there Andrea: Hey bud, you OK? It seems like you are a bit.... off. Bosco: I am fine. Andrea: It seems like you are disappointed that Thomas got control of you. Bosco: How the hell did you know? Andrea: Everyone can see that, I just read it through you. Andrea: You don't have to be that productive, leaders usually won’t last long, and you will be fine. (Pats his shoulders) Bosco: I guess you are right, let’s head back to camp. Both of them returns back to camp Camera fades Day 3 The camera shifts back to Kosrae camp, where James and Zack are trying to start a fire again with Patrick and Danielle watching Zack: Jesh, it looks way easier on TV. Patrick: (laughs) Of course it looks easier on TV, you aren't even doing anything. James: (glares at Patrick) Well you aren't doing anything. Patrick: I did, I worked in the camp after yesterday, and just I don't know how to start a fire. Patrick: Well, I am leaving for tree mail. (leaves with Larry) The camera continue focuses on the rubbing wood Zack: (Excitedly) There is a spark! Quick! Quick! Quick! They attempt to transfer it to the stick but the spark is gone. Danielle: Damn. After, Patrick and Larry returns with tree mail. Larry: Guys, check this out. Michelle: What does it say? Larry: 'For the first game you go, you are tied together for so. Run through obstacles you face, be the faster you race. If you failed to succeed about, then your torch goes out' Danielle: Didn't need it to be more clearer than that, let’s go baby. The camera shifts to Chuuk tribe, who already read the tree mail. Jordan: So basically in this challenge, if one person screw up and fall down, they screw the whole tribe. Emma: (Worriedly) Yeah, so we must stick dead together. The camera fades out and shifts over to the obstacle course and after, both tribes arrive and Jeff explains the challenge to both of them and explaining that the first team that has all members across wins and gets flint. Jeff Probst: Survivors ready? Go! As soon as Jeff yells both tribes run through the obstacle course with the first one be running on slope and both tribes are pretty much even, during the slide down Emma in Chuuk slipped which quickly got up but giving Kosrae the lead. And after, both teams arrived the ladder course, Kosrae tribe slowed down due to Larry climbing too fast and dragging others behind which once again evens two tribes, both tribes run down the course and start to go through wooden blocks and during that, Jane from Kosrae tripped which dragged James and Patrick down and gives Chuuk the lead, after at the climbing course, it is a crawl through a tunnel, Jordan had some slight troubles with the crawl due to his big body but he managed to get through anyway, but decreasing the lead. Right after that it is a run through water with the Chuuk tribe increasing its lead again while Kosrae got slowed down with a lack of team communication. Right after that is a bridge across the river, on an unsteady beach and during so, it tripped a lot of people, such as Jane and Patrick in Kosrae and Emma, Greg in Chuuk. Right after that it is a long sprint to the finishing line, Chuuk is still holding up a distinct lead, while Kosrae tribe speed up a bit. During the sprint Emma fell again so Thomas and Jordan had to hold her arms and continue, so Kosrae is beginning to catch up and approaches Chuuk, but then Jane fell down again, can't hold any longer, Larry shouts for someone to carry Jane which James volunteered, right after Kosrae tribe speed up, but however Chuuk tribe already passed the finishing line. Jeff Probst: Chuuk tribe, congratulations. (Hands them the immunity idol) You won immunity! (Chuuk tribe cheers) Come get the immunity idol and flint. (Emma goes and grab the idol and flint) Kosrae, I have nothing to you except for a date with me at the Tribal Council, you might head back to camp. Both tribes head back to their camp. The camera then shifts to Chuuk tribe celebrating that they won. Tanya: Nice job tribe, nice job. Emma: So glad we haven't loss. Jordan: Ha! You can say it again. The camera shifts to Rachel in camp with Thomas and Andrea. Rachel: Well, have you guys receive any alliance deals? Thomas: No, I don't. Rachel: Well I think that there is already a major alliance at camp already. Andrea: There is? Rachel: Yes, I think Tanya is with Jordan, I think Bosco too, they are kinda close. And I think they will keep expand it. Andrea: Then is there anything we can do about it? Thomas: We should counter them. Rachel: Sure! Go! The camera shifts towards with Andrea joining Bosco. Andrea: You are in an alliance? Bosco: Who? Me? No! Why would I be worried of going if I had an alliance? Andrea: Because earlier Rachel said that you and Jordan and Tanya are in an alliance, so she created a counter-alliance with me and Thomas. Bosco: Ha! She got desperate. Andrea: Hell yeah, she did! Well what shall we do next? Bosco: Stick with Rachel and Thomas and we will see. Andrea: Let’s have a quick search of the idol Andrea and Bosco searching through the woods but found nothing and afraid others will suspect that, they leave back for camp. After, the camera shifts to Kosrae camp, where everyone is down The camera focuses on Jane and Sally in the woods. Sally: (Pats Jane's shoulders) Don't worry, you won't receive a vote from me tonight Jane: Still worriedly, but if the other six vote me, I am still doomed! Sally: Well if you want to stay, then we should convert the attention to another person. Jane: I think Larry, he didn't wait for people in the challenge and want to speed up, plus he hasn't contributed at all in the camp and he didn't even built the camp. Also, he got off temper easily and I don't think he is a team player. Sally: Well I don't too! I will try to switch the attention to Larry. Jane: I will look for the immunity idol, Jeff said it is in play. The camera switches to Larry, Patrick and James in base camp. Larry: I guess it is an easy vote tonight Patrick: Yes, Jane for sure, she messed up the whole challenge for us , she is going to be a weak link. James: Speaking of Jane, where is she? Larry: Looking for an idol probably, makes her more vulnerable but I hope she won't find it. (Worries) The camera then switches to Michelle, Sally and Danielle. Sally: Well what do you think of tonight? Michelle: Jane of course. Sally: Don't you think that Larry is better? Michelle: Him? Why? Sally: Because he gets off temper easily, he isn't productive in camp and proven by today's challenge, he isn't a team player. Danielle: I agree with that, but we can't afford keep losing every challenge and end up as Ulong tribe! Sally: Well, kicking off someone that is not helping the team will strengthen us Danielle: I got to think about it The camera shows Danielle, Zack and James together again. Danielle: Well, what shall we do now? Sally told me that I should vote Larry due to his bad temper and not a team player. James: So we are obviously split between Jane and Larry Danielle: Well we have Larry who is physical strong, but not a team player and Jane who is a team player but weak at challenge performance. Zack: Yes, now we are like weighing on a scale, team spirit or physical is heavier? The rest of the conversation isn't heard but it seems like they got on a conclusion and they return to camp. The camera shifts further into the woods with Jane looking for the idol Jane: Come on, I am so sure it is played! Jeff didn't say it wasn't! Jane looks around every tree and holes, after finding nothing, she shifted into a new area, then it showed all Kosrae members, including Jane, set off for Tribal Council where Jeff Probst is already there. Jeff Probst: Behind each of you is a torch, go and grab your torch, in the Tribal Council, fire represents your life your identity. Jeff Probst: So Sally, three days went by, how is your camp life? Sally: Us? Well we failed to make fire so we are starving these few days. Jeff Probst: Well, after tonight with your torch, you will have fire, but bad news to all of you is one of you won't be there to enjoy tonight. Jeff Probst: So Jane, you messed the challenges, what do you think of that? Jane: I am doomed, I won't be surprised if it is me. Jeff Probst: Michelle, have you been noticing any bonds here? Michelle: Well, there are a lot of bonds going in the tribe, but I noticed Jane and Sally are close. Jeff Probst: Patrick, noticed that too? Patrick: Yeah, absolutely. Jeff Probst: James, is there any other obvious bonds other than Jane and Sally? James:(shakes head) Not that I know off. Jeff Probst: So Zack, is there anybody you felt that is not a team player? Zack: There might be somebody grumpy, but well, we work well togetha. Larry rolls his eyes. Jeff Probst: So Larry, what will be your voted based on? Larry: My vote is based on removing who will be best for the tribe. Jeff Probst: Danielle? Danielle: Pretty much Larry said it, thinking removing who is better. Jeff Probst: With that, it is time to vote, Sally, you are up Sally walks up, not shown. Zack walks up, not shown James walks up, not shown Larry walks up Jane walks up Michelle walks up, not shown Danielle walks up, not shown Patrick walks up Jeff Probst: I will go tally up the votes (leaves for urn) If anyone would like to play the immunity idol, now would be the time to do so. (Everyone glances at Jane but she doesn't stand) Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I will read the votes. First vote: Jane (1) Second vote: Jane (2) Third vote: Larry (2-1) (Larry's eyes shot up but no worry appear on him) Fourth vote: Jane (3-1) Fifth vote: Larry (3-2) Sixth vote: Larry (3-3) (Shock appeared on Larry) Seventh vote: Larry (4-3) (More of shock and worry appear on Larry) Last vote, and the first person voted off is: Larry. Larry, I need you to bring me your torch (Jane and Sally smiles while confusion appeared on Patrick) Larry: (As getting torch) Guys are you seriously thinking? Jeff Probst: Larry, the tribe has spoken (snuffs torch), it is time for you to leave Larry leaves the Tribal Council. Jeff Probst: Well, you think that Larry is in the way of winning, lets see if that is true, the rest of you can head back to camp. The rest of Kosrae leaves Tribal Council. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals (Unaired) Final Words Still In The Running Next Time On Survivor A twist in the immunity challenge shocked everyone off ‘Oh my god, now I am alone’ Author Notes This episode's title is said by Zack Anderson referring in him having to choose between two different choice of people. I pre-planned the entire season before I start writing this This is my first time writing so might have a bit problems Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon season premieres